


Reality and nightmares

by Dominartix



Category: DCU (Comics), Harley Quinn (Comics)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Suicidal Thoughts, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:40:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29986464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dominartix/pseuds/Dominartix
Summary: How do you spot the difference between dreams and reality?How do you wake up? Is this just a bad dream?
Relationships: Joker (DCU)/Harleen Quinzel
Kudos: 2





	Reality and nightmares

Reality and nightmares

_She couldn't spot the difference. Not anymore. After all it was always about him. He was always there, his voice dragging her closer to destruction. His wicked smile followed her in every move, every action. His words were there in any twisted dark place inside her head, in any dream, any thought._

  
  


_You belong to me_

  
  
  


He always whispered over her shoulder , to her ear , like a reminder, not questioning his words. He knew and used his power she had willingly gave. A woman in love could be dangerous to anyone , especially on herself. She could feel his breath to her neck,violent like how his hands wrapped there, imagining, knowing he was smiling.

  
  


_His smile._

  
  


Everything she had done was for that smile, that spreading to his lips like a mask. Anything she let behind, destroyed, for his satisfaction, for his laugh. Sometimes she could even hear it , hysterical and ringing, trying to remind herself this was only a bad dream.

  
  


But bad dreams didnt have the smell of alcohol and blood, the feeling of a sloppy kiss, madness, chaos wrapped around their bodies while they danced. They never hurt, feeling so real. And maybe a tango wasn't enough to calm the beasts he had created.

  
  


His eyes looking , searching. Striking a joke or gunshot, never knowing which one could come and in what order. It was all fun and games until the gun was pointing at her, and didnt take a second more to pull the trigger. Still she lived it again and again. Living his gambling on her life. Even after years away from him, trying to escape , she could never forget . His words piercing through her , making a road only for her to walk on, painted with blood.

  
  


The city belonged to them. To him. But one day the dream was too real, becoming a nightmare, becoming life, becoming a routine she couldn't escape. Starting with a slap, an apology. His hand slipped. A punch, red lights , waking up to different beds , suffering.Sinners don't deserve saving. Sometimes words can't express how a woman feels when she falls.

  
  


And falls, bleeds and loses

  
  


So... How do you spot the difference between dreams and reality?

  
  


How do you wake up?

  
  


_How do I wake up_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading my smol oneshot, I'm deeply sorry for any mistake. Any feedback is welcomed and appreciated!


End file.
